Cherish the Moment
by YukinoKara
Summary: Christmas doesn't necessarily have to be the same every year. All it takes is a little... spice. EdxEnvy


Christmas oneshot; AU. Edvy.

Warnings: Yaoi, shounen ai, innuendos. A little fluff. Detail, but not too much.

* * *

The morning sunlight seeped through the windows and gently lit the bedroom, bathing everything in a warm, gentle glow. The two inhabitants were lying in bed, sound asleep and oblivious to their surroundings.

Envy shifted in his sleep, and rolled over onto Edward; crushing him slightly. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the body in front of him, and snuggled into the warmth. Edward moved closer the figure embracing him, and loosely draped his arm over his waist.

All was peaceful, at least, for the moment.

A figure quietly opened the door to the bedroom, and slowly tiptoed to the end of the queen bed. Upon seeing that the bed's occupants were dead to the world, the black haired figure cracked a wide, maniacal and toothy grin.

The young boy hesitantly crawled onto the bed, and stood up. Edward and Envy slept on; unaware of the hyper little boy standing on the end of their bed.

The young boy inhaled sharply, and pounced on the unsuspecting teens. "Wake up! Come on, we can't open the presents without you guys! Wake up, wake up, wake up-" The wild haired boy continued excitedly, punctuating each word with a quick bounce.

Edward and Envy's eyes shot open at the sound of Wrath's voice, and they both sat up as quickly as they could.

Wrath stared at them excitedly, and immediately started a mantra of: "You're up! Present time!" repeatedly.

Edward grimaced as Envy sighed and placed his hands on Wrath's shoulders, forcing him to stay still by holding him down.

Wrath looked at Envy curiously as Envy fixed with a serious look. "We're up. Now, go wait with the others, and we'll be there in a bit."

Wrath grinned widely, crawled off the bed, and then scampered out the door. Envy flopped down onto the mattress, with every intention to fall right back asleep. Edward grinned lazily and poked Envy in his right temple.

"Oi, we do need to get up, you know."

Envy groaned tiredly in response.

Edward smirked. "Otherwise, you'll either get a wrench to your head, or worse; they'll send Den in to wake you up. Remember what happened last time…"

Envy's eyes shot open as he sat up. "I'm up, I'm up." He looked around the room suspiciously, searching for any slobbering dogs or flying objects.

Edward sighed, and pulled the duvet off himself. "It's a good thing we wore pyjamas to bed this time; the last time Wrath came in to wake us up was horrible…" Edward shuddered. "Who knew one kid could scream so loud."

Envy smirked. "Like you can talk. You can be very loud, too." Envy leaned in close to Edward, his lips ghosting over Edward's. "…yes, _very_ loud."

Envy winked suggestively, and Edward glared at him. His glare _would_ have been menacing and intimidating; had it not been accompanied by a vivid blush staining his cheeks.

Edward huffed slightly, and got out of bed. "Come on, they're all waiting." Envy sighed and dragged himself out of bed.

They left the room and walked along the hall, following the Christmas carol tunes to the living room. The room was average in size, and was littered with decorations in every space possible. There was tinsel lining the walls; weaving with coloured Christmas lights to give the room a cheery glow. A large Christmas tree was placed in the centre of the room, overdecorated. A large array of presents was lying underneath the tree, inviting with their bright colours.

Pinako, Winry, Alphonse and Wrath were sitting on the couch, talking. Pinako and Winry were looking very tired; they were probably woken up by Wrath. Alphonse and Wrath were conversing with each other excitedly; eager expressions lighting up their faces. They all looked up at Envy and Edward's entry, but their reactions were different. Pinako smiled softly at them, a strange glint flickering in her eyes. Winry looked up at them with a relieved expression on her face; she had probably been trying to keep Wrath and Alphonse calm. Alphonse and Wrath looked at them enthusiastically, and jumped up to hug their brothers.

Wrath jumped into Envy, wrapping his arms around Envy's waist and looking up into his face happily. Alphonse wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders, smiling widely. "Merry Christmas!" they chorused, hugging their brothers happily. Edward and Envy smiled at them, and gently tried to get out of the embrace. Wrath grabbed Edward and Envy's hands, and dragged them to the couch. Alphonse followed, and they all sat on the couch.

Winry sighed loudly, and glared at Edward and Envy. "Took you two long enough, I was just about to march up to your room and drag you out here myself."

Edward laughed nervously and tried to calm her down. "Now, now, Winry, no need to get violent; we're here now. Besides; it's Christmas, we should be happy."

Winry narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but sighed in resignation when Edward showed no signs of fear. "Alright, alright. Now; let's get started on the presents!"

Envy looked at her in shock. "What; no food?"

Winry glared at Envy suspiciously. "Are you suggesting that I'm gluttonous?"

Envy quickly shook his head and held up his hands in surrender, and spoke. "Of course not! I just thought that we would eat first. I mean, that's what Wrath and I usually do."

Winry looked at him determinedly. "Well, not this Christmas. You're going to do it Elric and Rockbell style."

With that said, Winry stood up and marched over to the tree. Wrath and Alphonse bounced off the couch and joined her; sitting on the floor to file through the many presents. Edward sighed tiredly, and leaned against Envy; his head resting against his right shoulder.

Envy unconsciously wrapped an arm around Edward's waist, and turned to look at Pinako. "Thanks again for letting us spend the week with you guys, we appreciate it."

Pinako smiled at him; her small eyes twinkling in merriment. "No problem; we couldn't possibly let you two boys spend Christmas alone in that big house of yours, and you know what they say; 'the more the merrier'."

Envy smiled at her, and quickly turned his attention to the box which had just hit him in the head. The once-innocent box landed gently in his lap, and he looked accusingly at the group next to the tree. Winry and Alphonse pointed to Wrath, who grinned at him happily. Envy looked down at the neatly wrapped present, and unwrapped his arm from around Edward in favour of tearing open the gift.

Edward looked on curiously as Envy glanced at the tag.

'_To: Envy  
From: Pinako, Winry and Alphonse'_

Envy ripped off the gold, red and green wrapping paper, and stared at the revealed item in unconcealed shock. The box was white in colour, with black text. But that wasn't what Envy was staring at. What Envy was staring at was a picture of a green iPod nano, second generation.

Envy was still staring at it, bewildered, when Edward whistled slightly. "Wow, didn't know they got you that."

Envy turned to face Edward, shock still on his face. "You didn't?"

Edward shook his head slightly. "Nup, we decided to get you presents separately."

Envy looked back down at the gift, astonished.

Pinako chuckled. "Do you like it?"

Envy looked up at her, a wide smile spreading across his face. "I love it, thank you so much."

Winry laughed, and said, "no problem. We were going to make you something; but we had no idea what you would like. Wrath said you liked music, so we got that."

Envy looked over at Wrath, who was busy ripping away at wrapping paper. Wrath sensed Envy looking at him, and shot him a quick grin. He then tore away the last of the paper, and let out an exaggerated gasp.

He held up a box, and quickly opened it. A blue gameboy SP fell into his palm, and he stared at it in shock. He looked around questioningly, and Envy chuckled. "The tag, Wrath, the tag."

Wrath nodded dazedly, and fished around in the scraps of wrapping paper for the tag. He felt the hard paper brush against his hand, and he snatched it off the ground. He scanned it quickly, then looked up with a grin.

"Thanks; Granny, Win, Al, Ed!" He stood up and hurried to hug each of them, then hastily resumed filing through the presents.

Edward looked up as Alphonse walked over to him, placing a medium sized box into his lap. "This one's from Envy, Brother."

Edward glanced at Envy curiously, before ripping off the red paper with as much care as one would use with toilet paper. Edward blinked as he was met with the size of a plain, white box. He opened it, and smiled softly. Inside were several framed pictures of himself and Envy, two cards, and a small diary. Edward picked up the diary, and flicked through the pages. Each page was a coupon for a service from Envy. Some were innocent, some were helpful, and the rest were quite…perverted. Edward blushed at one of them, and quickly closed it before Alphonse could look over his shoulder.

Edward picked up one of the cards, and read it curiously. It was an ordinary Christmas card, with a picture of a Christmas tree. He opened it, and read the text.

'_Dear Edward,_

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_Love from Envy_

_PS- sorry that the presents aren't that great, but it's all I can afford. I'll make it up to you later ;) xoxo'_

Edward smiled softly, and turned to Envy. "They aren't bad, I love them anyway." He knew that Envy and Wrath lived alone, and that their mother was always at work. Since their father had abandoned them, she had to bring in enough money to support the family of three by herself. She refused to let Envy work to support them, and took the burden upon herself. Edward leaned close to his ear, and continued in a whisper. "Although, the idea of you making it up to me isn't that bad."

Envy blushed as Edward moved away slightly in favour of picking up the other card. He opened the envelope, and stared at the picture in confusion. It was a plain lamp, lit up and illuminating a small part of the coffee table it was placed on. Edward pondered over what this meant. _'Is this Envy's way of telling me I need new furniture? I know it isn't that recent, but I don't think it's _that_ bad.'_

He opened the card, and a light came on. He glanced to the left of the card, and saw that there was a small light bulb attached. Curiosity rising, he read the text.

'_Like that lightbulb, you turn me on.'_

Edward blushed deeply at the innuendo, and mock glared at Envy. He was smirking, and looking away. Edward sighed, and looked on as Winry squealed over something she had just opened. He just hoped it wasn't another potential weapon.

* * *

Edward rose from the floor, having finished picking up the scraps of wrapping paper. It was a family "tradition" that each year a different person cleaned up after everyone else's mess. This year was Edward's turn. Envy had offered to help, but Pinako had shooed him away, telling him it was Edward's job.

Edward walked out of the living room, giving the pile of destroyed wrapping paper in the corner a disdainful glare, and then walked towards his bedroom. He opened the door, and was promptly hit in the face with something green. He backed up a little, and stared at the offending object. Mistletoe.

He felt two arms wrap around him from behind, and saw Envy's face come into view as he rested his chin on his left shoulder. Edward smirked. "You did this, huh?"

Envy smiled, and spun him around. Envy immediately pressed his lips against Edward's, tightening his grip around Edward's hips. Edward responded by loosely draping his arms around Envy's neck, and pushing his body against Envy's. Envy opened his mouth slightly, and brushed his tongue against Edward's lips. Edward opened his mouth, and Envy immediately thrust his tongue inside, seeking Edward's.

Envy pushed Edward down until they were lying on the floor, not once breaking the kiss. They battled for dominance, before Envy won and Edward let his tongue go limp. Envy swept his tongue against the flesh on the bottom of Edward's mouth, and traced the tip in loose patterns on the roof of his mouth. Edward shivered slightly, and tightened his grip on Envy's neck and shoulders. Envy withdrew his tongue, and gave Edward a light peck on the nose. Edward opened his eyes and shot Envy a curious, albeit embarrassed, look.

Envy moved his head to his left, and licked Edward's ear cartilage. Envy saw Edward shut his eyes through the corner of his own. He dipped his tongue inside the crevices, tracing the curves of his outer ear. Envy removed his tongue, and blew against the wet skin. Edward gasped slightly, and arched his back into Envy's body.

Envy took Edward's earlobe into his mouth, and sucked on it. Edward's body went limp in his arms, and he moved his head to his left slightly; turning his ear towards Envy. Envy smirked slightly, and nibbled on the soft skin.

Neither boy noticed that the once open door was now closed. Pinako sighed as she shut the door. "Kids these days…"

She walked along the hallway, not noticing that someone was behind her.

Winry waited until Pinako was out of sight, and then banged on the door.

Envy abruptly paused his advances, and looked up at the door. Edward opened his eyes, blinked in confusion, and turned to look at the door. There was a loud knocking noise coming from it as Winry banged on it with her fist. "Oi! You guys do know that you're supposed to _kiss_ under mistletoe, not have sex!"

Edward blushed slightly, as Envy cursed. "Damn, foiled again."

* * *

A/N: Hm. I'm done. Yay? Anyway, this is only up because I told Oliver (dot) Clearwater that if she wrote a Christmas!fic, then I would. Go read her stuff, she's good =D

Merry Christmas everyone, whenever it is. I actually have no idea XD

~YukinoKara, the insane monster

**Please, review!**

Songs I listened to:

Crawling in the Dark- Hoobastank

Wake the Dead- Family Force 5

12 Days Of Christmas- Relient K

Merry Frickin' Christmas- Frickin' A


End file.
